


Truth Behind

by uritaeyeon



Category: Naruto
Genre: #EducationalFanfictionChallenge, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, actress!karin, novelist!sasuke
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-29
Updated: 2016-01-29
Packaged: 2018-06-05 00:05:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6681340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uritaeyeon/pseuds/uritaeyeon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: AU. #EducationalFanfictionChallenge. Karena tidak ada yang 'bersih' di dunia ini, apalagi industri hiburan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Truth Behind

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Naruto adalah hasil karya Kishimoto Masashi. Tidak ada keuntungan materi yang saya dapatkan dari fanfiksi ini.
> 
> Warning: AU, OOC, typo(s).

Pintu ruangan terbuka, masuk seorang gadis cantik dengan wajah lusuh. Tanpa berbicara apa-apa, dia langsung berbaring lelah di atas sofa—tak peduli pada penghuni ruangan tersebut yang memerhatikannya sejak dia masuk tadi.

"Cuci muka dulu, hapus riasanmu, Karin," ujar seorang pria berkacamata yang sedari tadi sibuk berkutat dengan laptopnya di sofa tunggal berwarna abu-abu di ruang tengah itu.

"Sasuke," gadis yang dipanggil Karin itu menolehkan kepalanya, menatap orang yang sudah menjalin kasih dengannya selama dua tahun ini secara diam-diam. Tubuhnya ditegakkan, tangannya merogoh tasnya dan mengambil kunciran lalu mengikat rambutnya asal. Wajahnya terlihat kusut dan tidak bersahabat. "Kau masih sibuk?"

"Begitulah. Masih ada sekitar empat sampai lima bab lagi," jawab Sasuke acuh tak acuh. Dia mengalihkan pandangannya pada sang gadis sebelum kembali mengetik kelanjutan novelnya. "Bagaimana syutingnya? Lancar?"

"Ya begitulah."

"Itu proyek terakhirmu lho, jangan malas-masalan seperti itu."

" _I know that, but I'm really tired now_ —"

" _Clean your make up first and then go to sleep. I'll be stay up all night to finish at least one chapter_."

" _Aa, alright_ ," Karin merenggangkan ototnya sebelum berdiri dan berjalan menuju kamar mandi, " _by the way, when is the deadline_? _Isn't it the end of next month_?"

" _Yes but the sooner the better, right_?" balas Sasuke sembari mengambil ponselnya yang bergetar. Ada satu pesan masuk dari sang editor, menanyakan kelanjutan novel yang sedang dia tulis.

**X.x.X**

**.**

**Truth Behind © Sha**

**.**

 

**X.x.X**

"Aku ingin menemanimu di sini," sahut Uzumaki Karin tiba-tiba sembari duduk di samping sang kekasih. Dia mencuri pandang menatap layar laptop yang masih terus dipenuhi oleh rangkaian huruf-huruf yang diketik oleh pria di sampingnya.

"Sasuke, sejak aku mengambil tawaran drama dan bilang kalau itu akan menjadi proyek terakhirku kau sama sekali tak bilang apa-apa. Tumben, biasanya protes ini-itu," sindir Karin tiba-tiba sembari melipat kakinya di atas sofa. Matanya yang kini tak terbingkai kacamata melirik penasaran.

"Aku tahu kau bosan dengan industri hiburan."

"Sok tahu."

"Akhir-akhir ini kau mengeluh soal tawaran drama atau CF-mu. Belum lagi kau sering bilang ingin jadi ibu rumah tangga saja. Aku ini cukup peka, tahu," balas Sasuke sembari menyimpan dokumennya. Dia mengatur laptopnya dalam mode _sleep_ sebelum menaruhnya di atas meja. Bahu kecil di sampingnya dia rangkul hangat di tengah udara dingin menjelang tengah malam ini. "Dan yang fakta pentingnya adalah kita sudah tunangan."

" _Ah, sometimes I wonder how public will react about our relationship_."

" _Maybe they will send threat or something like that. You're famous actress and model afterall_ —"

"Uchiha Sasuke- _san_ , kita tinggal di lantai delapan omong-omong."

Pria berusia akhir dua puluhan itu tersenyum geli. Dengan iseng dia mencubit hidung kekasihnya. " _Ow, how scary you are_ ," godanya, "tapi tenang saja. Kalau ada apa-apa, kan tetap aku yang bertanggung jawab."

Karin menyandarkan kepalanya pada bahu pria itu. Matanya terpejam, menikmati harum sabun yang dipakainya tadi saat mandi. "Aku, serius, masih penasaran kenapa kau mau menikah denganku. _I have many scandals—even most of it isn't true—and the biggest scandal I've ever have that I involved in prostitution-thing_. Keluargamu juga awalnya menentang kita, kan."

" _Entertainment industry is a high class prostitution afterall, isn't it_? _And celebrities are just high end prostitutes. Even when we're having sex for the first time, you're not virgin anymore. I'm not a person who think something bothering like that. It's not like every girl in the world is virgin, right_?" jawab pria itu panjang lebar sembari mengelus lembut tangan sang kekasih yang kini digenggamnya.

"Iya, tapi keluargamu itu, kan memegang prinsip zaman dulu. Jadi meskipun Itachi- _niisan_ menerimaku, aku tak tahu apa yang dipikirkan oleh ayah dan ibumu."

"Ibuku itu mantan model majalah. Beliau tahu seluk-beluk tentang industri hiburan makanya ayah dan ibu awalnya melarang aku berpacaran denganmu. Tapi kupikir semua selebriti juga pada akhirnya sama."

" _Not really_. Kalau dari agensi kecil nih ya, mereka bisa mengambil atau menerima sponsor dari mana saja—yang artinya mereka dijadikan _sex partner_ agar karirnya dibantu. Dan kau sendiri tahu, kan orang yang bagaimana yang harus mereka layani?" Karin memasang wajah jijik, teringat cerita dari seorang temannya yang kini masih aktif mengisi suatu acara sebagai _cast_ tetap. "Mereka melayani pria berumur, kebanyakan yang sudah punya istri—bahkan anak. Tidak ada cerita mereka melayani anak muda tampan dan kaya—bah, cerita drama murahan. Mana ada anak seperti itu mengambil pacar dari sana?"

"Kalau agensi besar? Seperti agensimu itu?"

"Kalau agensi besar, aku juga tidak tahu pasti—kau tahu, kan aku ini keponakan CEO, jadi aman. Tapi ya, kalau agensi kecil saja menerima banyak sponsor, _this is why we often see unknown celebrity shoot CF or get minor role in drama_ , bagaimana dengan agensi besar? Mungkin tidak semuanya jadi _sex partner,_ tapi mungkin ada sesuatu yang lain. Entah juga sih."

Sasuke menatap langit-langit mendengar cerita gadis di sampingnya. Dahinya berkerut ketika suatu pikiran melintas di benaknya. "Apa mungkin berita _dating_ itu muncul karena sponsor-sponsor ini? Maksudku ya ... seperti selebriti yang tertangkap sedang berkencan dengan pengusaha kaya; kadang-kadang ada, kan yang begitu."

"Ada beberapa selebriti yang kutahu memang seperti itu. Mereka berkencan dengan pengusaha yang memberikan sponsor pada mereka. Jadi kalau ada berita _dating_ 'selebriti A berkencan dengan pengusaha X' jangan dulu percaya. Siapa tahu hubungan mereka dilandasi kontrak. Paling kalau si pengusahanya bosan langsung dibuang tuh selebritinya."

"Aku jadi penasaran. Kau sendiri bagaimana? Mengingat statusmu, pasti banyak yang menawarimu, kan?"

Gadis berambut merah terang itu menyamankan posisi duduknya. "Sejujurnya banyak—tak bisa kau bayangkan. Hampir semuanya ditawarkan secara diam-diam. Karena kau sendiri tahu, kan agensiku adalah agensi terbesar se-Jepang, urusan men- _support_ para artis yang berada di bawah naungannya adalah hal kecil. Sponsor kami ya paling _brand_ yang kami _endorsing_."

"Ah begitu rupanya ...," gumamnya sembari mengangguk sebelum menatap sang kekasih, "kalau nanti aku bikin novel yang membawa-bawa kehidupan selebriti, kira-kira aku bakal dituntut tidak ya? Ini, kan aib juga."

"Ya jangan terlalu jelas saja," manik merah itu memutar malas, "paling aku yang jadi sumbermu, kan? Yang ada aku juga ikut dituntut—eh tunggu, kau pakai alias saja. Setidaknya ketika nanti orang-orang tahu kita suami-istri aku tidak akan dibawa-bawa."

Uchiha Sasuke menatap sebelahnya datar. "Dasar. Sudah sana tidur. Aku masih harus melanjutkan novelku. Tanggung hampir selesai satu bab."

"Mengusirku?" Karin memasang wajah kesal pura-pura. Dia memberikan kecupan singkat di pipi kekasihnya sebelum berjalan menuju kamar mereka berdua. "Cepat tidur setelah kau selesai, oke?"

"Hn. _Good night, Honey_."

" _Good night_."

Pria itu memerhatikan sang kekasih sampai gadisnya itu naik ke atas ranjang sebelum laptop yang sempat dia taruh di atas meja dia ambil kembali; dan suara ketikan antara jemari dan _keyboard_ menemani dirinya sampai akhirnya dua jam ke depan dia ketiduran dengan laptop di atas pangkuannya.

**Owari**

**Author's Note:**

> Halo!
> 
> Maaf tapi aku selalu suka ngebikin mereka berdua ngobrol pake bahasa Inggris. Kesannya keren aja gitu :"""))
> 
> Btw, informasi-informasi di atas kebanyakan kudapat dari Netizenbuzz, tapi ada juga dari salah satu status FB yang entah aku lupa itu status siapa. Terus, kan sekarang yang prostitusi online masih dibahas di TV, jadi ya kenapa nggak sekalian aja. Toh ini juga sedikit ngebuka wawasan kita tentang dunia hiburan.
> 
> Terima kasih bagi semua yang telah membaca fanfiksi ini!


End file.
